A Tale Between Light And Dark
by DevilishGrinJoker
Summary: Setelah terpisah selama satu tahun. Hinata dan Sasuke kembali dipertemukan. Iblis dan manusia. Keduanya berdiri dalam kubu yang berbeda dan membawa ideologi kaum mereka masing-masing. Hinata dan Sasuke kembali bertemu di tepian danau. Konan juga adalah korban dari takdir yang tak bisa dilawannya. Tidak akan pernah ada akhir bahagia untuk iblis dan manusia. UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : T semi M (for some gore)/AU/Typo(s)/OOC (maybe)/Hinata-centric/Multi hint/Ino as bad princess/Strong Hinata/Multi character/Contain gore

Main Pair : SasukexHinataxSasori

Another pair : Slight SakuraXSasori/Slight SakuraXNaruto/Slight NejiXMatsuri/Slight GaaraXMatsuri/Slight GaaraXSakura/Slight SaiXHinata

Genres : Supranatural/Romance/Action/Angst/Hurt-comfort

**This Time, they should be got their happniness **

**For Hinata Lovers**

**By Devilish Grin**

.

**A Tale Between Light And Dark**

-Prolog-

.

Satu tahun berlalu,

Konoha mengalami krisis selama beberapa bulan terakhir

Para iblis berdatangan, menyerang

Mereka mengambil energi dan jiwa manusia

Kejadian ini membuat kepolisian Konoha kerepotan

Hingga,

Mereka membentuk suatu pasukan khusus yang terdiri dari orang-orang spesial

Orang-orang yang memiliki kekuatan supranatural

Sebagian dari orang ini merupakan para _**shaman**_ juga orang yang memiliki _**six senses**_

Mereka adalah _**special forces**_ yang tergabung dengan nama **ANBU**

Tugas mereka untuk membasmi para iblis yang bermunculan di kota Konoha

Sasuke dan kawan-kawan tergabung dalam pasukan ini.

Bisakah mereka mengatasi keadaan dan melindungi Konoha dari para iblis?

.

.

**Fashion and Beauty Corporation, 18:00, waktu Konoha**

Seorang gadis berkimono ungu gelap tengah berjalan di sepanjang lorong seorang diri di dalam gedung tersebut. Tiap langkahnya menarik perhatian semua orang yang dilewatinya. Penampilannya yang begitu misterius sekaligus anggun membuat daya tariknya semakin memikat.

Namun gerakan kedua kakinya berhenti tepat ketika ia berdiri di depan sebuah ruangan. Sepintas seulas senyum tipis terukir pada parasnya yang cantik. Kali ini kedua tangannya yang bergerak membuka pintu ruangan tersebut.

"_Konbawa_, Tsunade-_san_...," ucapnya dengan lembut, namun terlihat beribawa.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Hinata, atau perlu kutambahkan sebutan '_sama_' untukmu?" Tsunade sempat tersenyum sedikit begtiu melihat gadis yang sudah ditunggunya tiba tepat waktu.

"Aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan formalitas," balas sang tamu dengan datar.

"Yah, baiklah. Kalau begitu silahkan duduk, Hinata." Wanita itu setengah menghela napas dan mempersilahkan tamunya untuk duduk.

Hinata tak banyak bicara, ia langsung duduk berhadapan dengan Tsunade. Sesaat ia melirik ke arah Shizune dan Aoba yang berdiri di belakang kiri dan kanan Tsunade dengan tatapan mengawasi.

"Apa aku tampak begitu mengerikan sampai kalian harus menatapku tegang seperti itu?" seulas seringai bermain pada wajah pucatnya, dan membuat Shizune serta Aoba tersentak.

"Kalian berdua tenanglah. Kita di sini sedang menawarkan kesepakatan padanya, jangan membuat suasana menjadi rumit." Tsunade mendesah gusar, mengerti sekali kalau kedua pekerjanya sedang ketakutan. Siapa yang tidak takut kalau harus dihadapkan langsung pada seorang ratu iblis. "Lebih baik kalian keluar," ucapnya memerintahkan Shizune dan Aoba untuk meninggalkannya di dalam ruangan bersama Hinata.

"Ta-tapi, Tsunade-_san_, bagaimana kalau nanti terjadi sesuatu pada anda?"

"Itu benar. Kami tidak mungkin meninggalkan anda di sini berdua saja dengan iblis itu."

Keduanya tampak enggan untuk pergi dari dalam ruangan. Mereka khawatir kalau Hinata akan melakukan sesuatu yang dapat mencelakai pimpinan mereka.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Keluarlah."

Akhirnya Shizune dan Aoba keluar dari ruangan dengan bersunggut-sunggut, merasa terpaksa. Tapi, apa boleh buat? Melihat Tsunade mengamuk itu juga merupakan hal yang sangat mengerikan.

Keadaan hening sesaat. Tsunade masih melemparkan pandangan ke arah Hinata dengan takjub. Sungguh dia tak menyangka gadis pemalu, kikuk dan agak ceroboh itu adalah sang iblis bulan yang menguasai seluruh wilayah Konoha.

"Jadi, apa Tsunade-_san_ bisa langsung bicara?" Suara lembut namun tegas dari Hinata menyadarkan Tsunade untuk kembali fokus kepada permasalahan yang sedang ingin ia bahas.

"Konoha sedang mengalami krisis, apa kau tahu itu?"

Hinata hanya terdiam dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Tsunade, sementara amber itu terus menatap ke arah dirinya, seolah tengah mengawasi tiap gerak-geriknya.

"Para iblis berkeliaran dan mencari mangsa di malam hari, membuat kota ini jadi tidak aman," jelasnya menceritakan kondisi yang sedang dihadapi oleh Konoha.

"Lalu, kau mencurigaiku?" tatapan lavender itu memicing tajam.

"Ah, tidak, tentu tidak." Tsunade tersenyum sesaat dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa putih yang sedang ia duduki. "Aku hanya ingin meminta bantuan darimu, Hinata," ujarnya terus-terang.

"Bantuanku? Kau ingin aku mengamankan Konoha, apa begitu?" tanya Hinata ingin menegaskan bantuan apa yang diinginkan Tsunade darinya.

"Kami mendapatkan info kalau pasukan iblis akan menyerang kota malam ini untuk membebaskan semua iblis yang berhasil kami tangkap." Tsunade menggigit bibir bawahnya. Raut kecemasan begitu kentara pada parasnya yang masih terlihat cantik.

"Sebagai ketua perkumpulan _**shaman**_, sudah menjadi tugasku untuk melindungi kota, juga semua orang yang ada di Konoha. Segala cara akan kulakukan, sekalipun itu harus merendahkan diriku di hadapan iblis."

Hinata mau tak mau merasa kagum pada Tsunade dan dia sangat menghormati wanita itu. Posisi Tsunade dan dirinya tak jauh berbeda saat ini, karena dia juga memiliki kewajiban untuk melindungi para iblis yang berada di bawah pimpinannya.

"Aku akan membantu anda, Tsunade-_san_."

"Benarkah itu Hinata?"

Manik amber itu berbinar setelah mendengar perkataan Hinata. Tersirat sebuah harapan dari kedua sorot matanya.

"Aku juga ingin mencari tahu mengenai iblis-iblis pemberontak ini, karena telah mengacau di Konoha," jelasnya yang ingin menyelidiki mengenai kerusuhan ini juga.

"Kalau begitu, bayaran apa yang harus kuberikan pada Ratu iblis sepertimu, Hinata?" tanya Tsunade setengah menyindir sambil tersenyum. Entah berapa banyak jiwa yang harus dia berikan kalau Hinata menagih bayaran untuknya.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku akan mengambil bayaranku sendiri," balas gadis itu yang kemudian berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Sesaat ia terlihat menyeringai seram, membuat Tsunade merasa agak merinding dengan aura yang dikeluarkan gadis itu.

Perlahan-lahan tubuh gadis yang dibalut kimono ungu gelap itu menghilang dari hadapan Tsunade, hingga sosoknya benar-benar lenyap dan hanya menyisakan aroma lavender sepeninggalnya dari ruangan itu.

**TBC**

* * *

A/N : Belajar menulis dengan memasukkan unsur action dan mohon bimbingannya, masukan serta kritikan (saya belum mahir pada unsur action). Remake dari White sorceres and The Dark Knight. Akan lebih menggambarkan romance dua dunia yang berbeda**. **Dunia iblis dan dunia manusia. Saya akan lebih menitikberatkan perasaan Hinata dan Sasuke yang sama-sama mencintai dari dunia yang berbeda, tidak akan ada adegan mesra khas remaja di sini, tapi sebisa mungkin pada bagian-bagian tertentu saya akan membuat momen-momen tertentu.**  
**

Sebenarnya ini kelanjutan dari Only Doll Still Doll, tapi kalian bisa membaca ini tanpa harus membaca fic yang pertama. Anggap saja sebagai tebusan dari Sad ending pada Only Doll Still Doll.

Fic itu memliki dua sequel, Baby doll baby human (mengambil setting 3 tahun dari fic yang pertama dan setting dua tahun setelah A tale between dark and light) dan satu lagi, pada cerita A tale between dark dan light -cerita ini-yang mengambil setting 1 tahun dari cerita pertama. Akan ada satu mata raintai penghubung antara ketiganya. Tapi jangan khawatir kalian bisa membacanya secara terpisah (tidak harus membaca bagian yang lainnya, cerita masih dapat dimengerti).

**Saya akan membuat akhir Happy ending di sini.**

Hinata-centric alert! (semoga readers membaca bagian warning dan lain-lain di atas). Mungkin tokoh Sakura akan mengalami sedikit kelabilan dalam perasaannya.


	2. Rendezvous

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : T semi M Rate/AU/Typo(s)/OOC (maybe)/Hinata-centric/Multi hint/Contain gore/Strong Hinata/HINA-CENTRIC

Main Pair : SasukexHinataxSasori

Another pair : Sligh NarutoXHinata/Slight NarutoXSakura/Slight NejiXMatsuri/Slight GaaraXMatsuri/Slight GaaraXSakura/Slight KarinXSasuke/Slight SakuraXSasori

Genres : Supranatural/Romance/Action/Angst/Hurt-comfort

**This Time, they should be got their happniness **

**For Hinata Lovers**

**By Devilish Grin**

.

**A Tale Between Light And Dark**

Chapter 1

(**Rendezvous**)

.

**Konoha, 22:00 malam, waktu setempat**

Malam itu Hinata bersama dengan beberapa iblis lainnya sudah berjaga di sekitar gedung kepolisian Konoha. Sosok-sosok tak kasat mata itu memantau keadaan, sambil berusaha untuk menghilangkan hawa iblis mereka agar tidak diketahui oleh para _**shaman**_ yang berada di dalam kelompok kepolisian.

"Hinata-_sama_, apa yang akan kita lakukan di sini hanya cuma berjaga?" Tanya sosok berjubah hitam yang berdiri di belakang Hinata (mereka semua memakai _cloack_/jubah hitam bertudung dan masing-masing wajahnya mengenakan topeng _Akuma_, termasuk Hinata yang memakai topeng _**tengu**_ yang menutupi bagian atas wajahnya saja).

"Tidak. Kita akan bergerak kalau iblis pemberontak itu muncul," jawab Hinata dengan pandangan fokus ke arah depan, menanti iblis-iblis yang telah berani memberontak selama dirinya tidak mengawasi.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan teman-teman kita yang tertangkap?" Tanya sosok berjubah lainnya yang memakai topeng kembar dengan rekan di sebelahnya.

"Kita juga akan membebaskannya, karena ini adalah 'harga' yang harus 'mereka' bayar dari kesepakatan ini," balas Hinata dengan enteng, meskipun kesepakatan pembebasan ini belum sama sekali diucapkannya pada pihak Tsunade. Tapi baginya ini harga yang pantas sebagai bayaran untuknya.

"Hinata-_sama_, aku ada usul. Kenapa kita tidak membagi kelompok menjadi dua tim?" Mito mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sang pemimpin.

"Aku sedang memikirkannya." Hinata terdiam sesaat.

Hembusan angin pada malam itu mengibarkan jubah-jubah serta kimono yang sedang mereka pakai, dan secara tak langsung menghembuskan aura iblis yang menyelimuti diri mereka meski secara samar.

Suasana malam itu terlihat begitu mencekam, seperti ada suatu kekuatan gelap yang tengah menyelimuti seisi kota. Pantas saja sejak 1 jam lalu, warga Konoha tidak ada yang berani keluar meski hanya untuk 5 menit sekalipun.

Pihak kepolisian memang sudah menyebarkan berita _emergency_ ini ke seluruh wilayah yang ada di Konoha, mengenai penyerangan para iblis. Iblis-iblis yang bermunculan di Konoha sudah bukan menjadi rahasia umum lagi bagi para penduduk Konoha sejak beberapa bulan lalu, dan kabar ini juga sampai ke Negara lain di sekitar Konoha.

Hal ini bermula dari penyerangan yang dilakukan oleh iblis di kediaman Uchiha beberapa bulan lalu, membuat Mikoto Uchiha diculik dan hingga kini nasibnya tidak diketahui.

Hinata menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas langit malam yang tengah menaungi mereka. Tampak kilatan guntur saling bersahutan di atas sana.

Tes... Tes... Tes...!

Bulir-bulir bola air tumpah dari langit ke bumi Konoha. Semua para polisi yang sedang bersiap-siap lekas naik ke atas mobil. Hinata memandang mobil yang kemudian melaju meninggalkan gedung kepolisian.

"Aku dan Mito-_san_ akan mengejar mobil-mobil itu, dan kalian tetap berjaga di sini." Setelah mengatakan itu, sosoknya terbang bersamaan dengan Mito.

Beberapa sosok berjubah yang tersisa mematuhi apa yang diperintahkan oleh Hinata untuk tetap berjaga, menunggu datangnya serangan dari para iblis pemberontak.

...

Hinata beserta Mito masih membuntuti mobil kepolisian tersebut. Dilihat dari jalur jalannya, Hinata tampak mengenal kemana arah dan tujuan mobil yang sedang ia ikuti. Gadis itu berhenti sesaat, turun ke jalanan yang sangat sepi, tanpa ada satu orang pun manusia yang berkeliaran di sekitarnya.

"Hinata-_sama_, kenapa berhenti?" Mito ikut berhenti dan berdiri di belakang sosok Hinata yang masih terdiam di pinggir jalan.

Wanita itu bergerak mendekati sang _genshu-sama_ yang belum lama bergabung dengan mereka. Tiba-tiba, Mito seperti merasakan ada sebuah kekuatan besar yang sedang bergerak cepat ke arah mereka. Kini, ia mengerti alasannya kenapa Hinata tiba-tiba saja berhenti. Kemungkinan gadis itu sudah merasakan kekuatan itu sejak tadi dan kini tengah menanti sang pemilik kekuatan itu datang.

Hanya dalam hitungan menit, sosok pemilik kekuatan itu sudah muncul di hadapan mereka. Hinata dan Mito memusatkan perhatian pada sosok yang baru datang. Seorang pemuda berpakaian serba hitam, memiliki surai merah dan pada bagian keningnya terdapat kanji '**AI**' tengah menatap tajam ke arah mereka.

"Rupanya kau, Gaara..." Mito sepertinya mengenal sosok pemuda itu.

"Jadi dugaanku benar. Kekacauan yang terjadi di Konoha karena kalian," balas pemuda itu dengan sikap dingin.

"Gaara-_sama_, jadi mereka adalah iblis yang membuat kerusuhan di sini?" Seorang gadis berambut coklat tiba-tiba muncul sambil setengah berlari dari balik kegelapan jalan dengan napas yang terengah-engah. Sama halnya dengan Gaara, gadis itu memakai _dress_ warna hitam tepat selutut sambil membawa dua buah katana di belakang punggungnya. ( Di sini Gaara memakai baju seperti di Naruto shippuden hanya saja berwarna hitam, sementara Matsuri memakai baju _dress_ selutut dengan rok yang lebar, berlengan panjang dengan model _turtle neck_. Dia memakai _stocking_ putih, dan sepatu _boots_ hitam).

"Mito-_san_, apa kau mengenal mereka?" Hinata melirik Mito yang sedang memasang ekspresi tegang dengan tatapan yang tertuju pada Gaara.

"Aku tidak begitu tahu mengenai gadis itu, tapi Gaara..., dia adalah seorang _**shinigami**_ yang sangat kuat." Sangat jarang sekali Mito terlihat cemas saat berhadapan dengan lawan, karena wanita itu merupakan iblis rubah yang sangat ditakuti dan memiliki kekuatan dahsyat. Gaara pastinya bukan orang sembarangan.

"Hinata-_sama_, lebih baik anda pergi. Biar saya yang menghadapi mereka berdua." Mito mencemaskan Hinata. Dia khawatir kalau gadis itu akan tertangkap oleh Gaara. Pemuda itu sangat kuat, bahkan dia sendiri pun belum tentu mampu untuk mengatasinya.

"Terlambat. Kalian tidak akan bisa lari lagi!"

Dengan itu Gaara melemparkan pasir yang kemudian berbentuk ratusan tombak ke arah Mito dan Hinata. Kedua perempuan berkimono itu melompat untuk menghindari serangan yang dilancarkan Gaara.

Pemuda itu kemudian bergerak ke arah Hinata. Kelihatannya ia memang mengincar sang gadis indigo. Gaara mengeluarkan tombak berbentuk trisula yang ia hunuskan ke tubuh Hinata, tapi gadis itu dengan cekatan menghalau gerakan tombak tersebut, menepisnya dengan lengan, membuat lengan kimono panjangnya sobek karena bergesekan dengan benda tajam tersebut.

"Hinata-_sama_!" Mito bergerak menghalau Gaara.

Keduanya pun saling bertarung, bahkan Mito sampai mengeluarkan ekor siluman rubahnya.

"Hinata-_sama_, cepat pergi dan bebaskan teman-teman kita!" Di tengah pertarungan itu, Mito menyuruh Hinata untuk segera pergi dan menyerahkan urusan Gaara, juga Matsuri kepadanya.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali gadis itu menuruti ucapan Mito. Hal yang harus dia lakukan sekarang adalah membebaskan teman-temannya yang tertangkap oleh manusia, sekalipun iblis-iblis itu mungkin pernah melakukan kesalahan. Hinata masih memiliki kewajiban untuk melindungi mereka.

"Matsuri, kejar dia!" Gaara tentu saja tidak rela melihat buruannya lepas. Segera ia berteriak, memerintahkan Matsuri mengejar iblis yang satunya lagi.

"_Ha'i_, Gaara-_sama_!" Matsuri mengangguk dan dengan cekatan gadis itu mengejar Hinata.

.

.

Gadis itu mengejar Hinata yang berlari cepat pada tembok-tembok bangunan di pinggir jalan (Hinata berlari/berjalan di atas tembok seperti yang dilakukan para ninja), atau sesekali melompat, pindah ke sisi tembok bangunan lainnya dengan kecepatan penuh, membuat baju kimononya berkibar tertiup oleh angin. Sementara sang _**shinigami**_ masih setia mengejar tepat di bawahnya.

"_Matte_!" Matsuri mendecih melihat Hinata yang semakin jauh dari jangkauannya.

Matsuri pada akhirnya ikut melompat sambil mengayunkan kedua katana dalam genggamannya ke arah tubuh Hinata, tapi targetnya sudah keburu menghindar.

Hinata melompat dan dalam sekejap mata sosoknya menghilang dari pandangan Matsuri. Gadis indigo itu sudah berdiri di belakang Matsuri, membuat gadis itu terkejut. Ia berbalik, kembali menyerang Hinata yang lagi-lagi meleset.

"_Jubun ni akuryoku koto wa arimasen_." Dari balik topeng tengu berwarna merah itu, Hinata menatap ke arah genggaman tangan Matsuri yang sedang memegang erat kedua katana miliknya. (**You can't handle your grip well/Pegangan tanganmu lemah**).

"_Damare...!_" Matsuri tampak tidak suka Hinata mengomentari kemampuannya. Jujur saja, dia merasa diremehkan. Kedua bola matanya berkilat tajam, bagaikan elang yang sedang mengintai mangsa.

"HIAAAAAAH!" Matsuri maju menyerang Hinata yang berdiri di hadapannya. Dia tidak berniat untuk melepaskan iblis itu dari tangannya.

Berkali-kali Matsuri untuk menyerang Hinata, sabetan kedua katananya selalu meleset. Gadis itu jatuh-bangun melawan Hinata dan kekuatan mereka jelas bagaikan bumi dan langit. Hal ini membuat Matsuri semakin geram, tidak bisa menerima fakta kalau ia jauh lebih lemah daripada iblis incarannya.

"_Makeru wa..., koto ga dekimasen!_" Matsuri mengacungkan kedua katana tersebut ke arah Hinata yang berdiri tenang menghadapinya. (**I Can't lose from you!/Tidak akan kalah darimu**).

Gadis bersurai coklat itu kembali menerjang Hinata, kali ini dia memberikan serangan yang jauh lebih kuat dan cepat, namun tetap saja, Hinata masih mampu menangkisnya.

Sejak awal pertarungan keduanya, Hinata hanya menghindar. Dia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk melakukan serangan balik karena dia tak ingin melukai Matsuri. Tapi, kalau dia tidak menghentikan Matsuri, dia tidak akan bisa menyelamatkan teman-temannya.

Pada akhirnya Hinata melemparkan beberapa jarum es ke kedua katana yang sedang dipegang oleh Matsuri dan membuat kedua senjata itu membeku.

TRAANG...!

Kedua pedang itu terjatuh dari genggaman sang pemilik.

"_Jikangamasen!_" Hinata dengan segera pergi meninggalkan Matsuri yang kebingungan karena dua senjata miliknya berubah menjadi es. (**I have no time for you/I'm in hurry**).

...

Di sisi lain, pada pusat kepolisian, empat sosok berjubah masih menunggu di sana sesuai dengan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Hinata. Di sekitar mereka juga ada beberapa iblis lain ikut berjaga. Ada sekitar belasan dari mereka berdiri di sana sambil mengawasi.

Hawa malam itu semakin mencekam seiring dengan larutnya malam, dan kekuatan-kekuatan lain mulai terasa. Para polisi khusus sudah disiapkan untuk berjaga di sekitar gedung. Tampak wajah-wajah tegang tercetak pada polisi-polisi muda itu. Di antara mereka juga ada beberapa _**shaman**_, salah satunya adalah Sakura Haruno, juga Kiba Inuzuka.

"Mereka datang...," ucap gadis itu dengan tatapan tertuju ke arah depan. Sontak para polisi yang ada di sekitarnya segera bersiaga satu.

"Kalian, bersiaplah," ucap salah satu sosok berjubah yang juga tengah mengintai dari balik atap-atap gedung di sekitar sana.

Para iblis berjubah hitam itu segera menghilangkan aura keberadaan mereka agar tidak terdeteksi oleh iblis-iblis lain yang baru saja tiba di tempat tersebut. Sementara itu, Sakura bersama dengan polisi lainnya masih berjaga, menatap ke seluruh bagian wilayah yang terjangkau mata. Di belakangnya ada Kiba yang ikut berpatroli bersama dengan seekor anjing berukuran besar, dengan tinggi hampir sepinggangnya.

"Sniff... Sniff..., ada bau siluman...!" Pemuda itu sudah dapat mencium aroma iblis yang semakin mendekat. "Hati-hati!" Kiba berteriak memperingati pasukan polisi, namun terlambat.

"_Itadakimasu~_" Tanpa terduga, sesosok mahkluk berwujud tengkorak dan mengenakan jubah hitam berdiri di hadapan salah satu polisi yang sedang berdiri.

Sakura dan semua yang ada di sana menatap tak percaya, melihat sosok itu bisa muncul begitu saja melewati batas pengaman yang sudah dibuat oleh Sakura. Sosok itu memasang seringai lebar tepat di depan wajah seorang polisi yang tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan.

SPLASH...!

Sosok tengkorak itu menerobos masuk menusuk perut sang polisi, sehingga membuat perut pria malang itu robek, membiarkan isinya terburai berantakan keluar disertai dengan cipratan darah.

"A-argh..." Pria malang itu hanya bisa memandang horror saat menyadari bagian dalam perutnya diobrak-abrik oleh sosok asing yang menginvasi tubuhnya.

Blugh...!

Tubuh itu ambruk dengan kedua matanya yang melotot, menunjukkan ekspresi ketakutan juga kesakitan yang teramat sangat.

"_Tsugi no wa, dare desu ka_?" Mahkluk penyerang itu tersenyum lebar dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada pasukan polisi lain yang masih tercengang dengan apa yang telah mereka saksikan. (**Who's next?/Siapa berikutnya?**).

"Ja-jangan diam saja! Ce-cepat serang dia!" Komandan pasukan itu langsung memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk memberikan serangan setelah tersadar dari rasa keterkejutannya.

"_Ha-ha'i_!" Balas pasukannya dengan serempak.

Ratatatatat!

Dor! Dor! Dor!

Berbagai macam senjata api ditembakkan ke arah mahkluk tersebut.

"Huehehehehe. Kalian pikir bisa melukaiku dengan senjata konyol buatan manusia itu?" Mahkluk itu sama sekali tidak terluka, pastinya, karena tubuhnya bisa ia ubah menjadi tembus pandang dalam sekejap. Dari balik bayang ia tertawa geli, mentertawakan kebodohan para manusia.

"_Kuso_..., kau pikir kami akan diam saja? Ayo, Akamaru kita serang dia!" Kiba yang tidak sabaran akhirnya maju ke depan untuk menyerang.

Pemuda itu maju bersamaan dengan anjing peliharaannya yang ternyata memiliki kemampuan untuk mendeteksi mahkluk gaib, seperti iblis. Selain itu air seni dari anjing itu juga memiliki fungsi untuk menahan wujud iblis agar tetap dapat terlihat dan tersentuh oleh indra manusia.

Akamaru berhasil mengencingi sosok iblis itu dan membuatnya tidak bisa menghilang kembali beberapa saat. Kiba tertawa puas begitu melihat mahkluk tersebut menggeram.

"Kiba, hati-hati!" Sakura memperingati pemuda itu ketika mahkluk tersebut datang menyerang.

Sosok tengkorak itu melakukan beberapa kepalan tinju ke kiri dan ke kanan yang dapat dihalau oleh Kiba dengan tangan kiri juga kanannya setiap kali pukulan itu datang mengarah kepadanya.

"Dasar tengkorak busuk, _go to the hell_!" Kiba berhasil mendaratkan satu pukulan keras pada bagian dada tengkorak tersebut dan membuat tulang-tulangnya berhamburan di jalanan.

"Anak kecil kurang ajar! Kemari kau, biar kumakan jiwamu! Terkutuklah kau di neraka!" Kepala tengkorak yang terpisah dari tubuhnya itu berteriak-teriak, memaki Kiba.

"Maaf sekali, tapi kau yang seharusnya kembali ke neraka," ucap Sakura sambil melemparkan beberapa kertas mantra khas keluarganya di atas tumpukan tulang-belulang yang tak beraturan itu dan membakar tulang-tulang itu dengan kertas mantra.

"Sepertinya kita tidak perlu turun tangan," ucap salah seorang dari sosok berjubah itu, saat melihat Sakura, juga Kiba dapat mengatasi mahkluk tersebut. "Ah, aku bicara terlalu cepat...,"ucapnya kemudian saat melihat sekumpulan mahkluk berwujud aneh tiba, turun dari langit.

"Kalian semua, bersiaplah! Kita akan segera beraksi!" Salah seorang berjubah yang memiliki tubuh paling tinggi di antara keempat sosok lainnya memberi perintah pada yang lain.

* * *

Di tempat yang berbeda Hinata mengikuti mobil yang kini mulai masuk ke dalam perumahan.

'_Mereka menuju ke kediaman Uchiha...'_ Tak salah lagi, kini gadis itu mengetahui kalau iblis-iblis yang tertangkap itu hendak dibawa ke tepat kediaman Uchiha keluarga resmi yang menyatakan diri sebagai _**shaman**_ di Konoha.

Tepat ketika mobil itu berhenti di depan sebuah gerbang tua berlambangkan kipas khas milik Uchiha, Hinata turun menampakkan wujudnya di hadapan para polisi itu. Semilir angin malam disertai dengan rintik hujan yang kian banyak membuat bulu-kuduk para petugas itu berdiri dengan sendirinya, ditambah dengan penampakkan seorang gadis berkimono di malam hari turun dari atas langit, muncul begitu saja di depan mata. Orang bodoh sekalipun pasti sudah bisa menebak, gadis itu bukanlah manusia.

"Bodoh! Jangan bengong seperti itu! Cepat tembak dia!" Pemimpin dari petugas itu memerintahkan petugas lainnya untuk bergerak, menembak Hinata.

Namun, tentu saja, penembakan itu hanyalah sebuah usaha yang sia-sia karena tidak satu pun dari peluru-peluru itu berhasil mengenai tubuh sang iblis. Hinata semakin bergerak maju ke depan, hingga ia memiliki jarak yang dapat ia jangkau terhadap polisi-polisi itu.

BRAKH!

Tangan kanan gadis itu mengayun dengan gerakan lembut, namun juga kuat ke arah kiri. Seketika itu pula, 4 orang polisi yang berdiri berjajar di depannya langsung terbanting ke arah kiri.

"Tch..., si-sial...!" Pemimpin dari pasukan itu mendecih. Laki-laki itu segera berlari masuk ke dalam mobil. Ia tahu tujuan Hinata pasti ingin membebaskan iblis-iblis yang berhasil mereka tangkap.

Hinata menyadari gerakan pria itu dan hanya dalam sekejap sosoknya sudah berdiri di depan mobil, sebelum pria tersebut berhasil menyalakan mesin mobil untuk melarikan diri.

Tangannya kembali bergerak, dan kali ini Hinata menggerakkan kedua tangannya sekaligus sehingga tangan kiri dan kanannya terbentang. Laki-laki itu menatap ngeri dan pasrah kalau Hinata akan melemparnya, tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa, membuatnya bernapas lega. Tapi, kelegaan itu tak berlangsung lama, karena sebuah suara dari arah belakang membuatnya sadar apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan oleh iblis perempuan di depannya.

BRAKH!

Pintu belakang mobil terbuka dan iblis-iblis yang berhasil mereka tangkap dan dikurung di dalam lentera khusus berhamburan terbang keluar. Lentera-lentera berwarna merah itu terbang mengelilingi Hinata.

"_Hinata-sama, untunglah anda datang menolong kami."_ Terdengar suara dari dalam lentera-lentera tersebut.

"Kemana teman-teman kalian yang lain?" Tanya Hinata.

"_Mereka semua ada di dalam kediaman Uchiha,"_ jawab salah satu lentera yang kemudian terbang ke arah pintu gerbang kediaman keluarga Uchiha.

"_Ada puluhan dari kami yang tertangkap, tapi mungkin sebagian dari mereka sudah musnah,"_ timpal lentera lainnya bercerita mengenai nasib para iblis yang berhasil ditangkap, dengan harapan Hinata akan terpancing dan balas dendam pada keluarga Uchiha.

"Cepatlah tolong mereka semua, Hinata-_sama!_" Desak iblis-iblis itu menyuruh Hinata untuk segera bertindak sebelum semua iblis yang tertangkap itu musnah semuanya.

"Aku akan membebaskan mereka, tapi setelah semua ini selesai aku akan menginterogasi kalian semua," balas Hinata dengan tegas.

Hinata sadar sepenuhnya kalau dia di sini bukan hanya untuk membebaskan para iblis itu saja, tapi juga melakukan penyelidikan mengenai aksi pemberontakan yang terjadi selama tidak ada pengawasan darinya juga dari Mito. Dia harus tahu, siapa yang berada di balik kekacauan ini.

.

.

Gadis itu bergerak, membuka pintu gerbang berlambang kipas itu dengan kedua tangannya.

Pintu besar itu terbuka secara perlahan-lahan, dan samar-samar, Hinata dapat melihat sosok seseorang tengah berdiri dari balik pintu gerbang, seolah sosok itu sengaja berdiri di sana untuk menanti kehadirannya.

Begitu pintu itu terbuka sepenuhnya, kedua sosok yang saling menunggu dan berbeda dunia kini tengah berhadapan satu sama lain. Dari balik topengnya Hinata menatap sendu sosok pemuda yang berdiri di depannya, sementara pemuda itu menatapnya penuh kebencian.

"Kau...! Aku sudah lama menunggumu, iblis!" Sakit, itulah yang dirasakan Hinata ketika pemuda itu berteriak lantang penuh api amarah dari tiap kata yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Sebelum aku memusnahkanmu, jawab aku. Di mana Ibuku?" Ancam pemuda itu dengan iris mata yang kini sudah berubah menjadi merah darah.

"Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang kau maksud. Beri aku jalan, karena aku tidak mau melukaimu," jawab Hinata dengan datar dan berharap agar dia tidak bertarung dengan pemuda yang ia cintai, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Iblis, jangan membuatku tertawa!" Pemuda itu menyeringai, "Sejak kapan kaum iblis seperti kalian peduli untuk melukai atau tidak melukai, hah!?" Sasuke memicing dan seketika lingkaran api sudah terbentuk di sekeliling Hinata.

"Kau membuatku tak punya pilihan, dan maafkan aku kalau harus melukaimu." Hinata mencoba untuk terbang sambil berputar, dan serpihan es keluar dari bagian tubuh gadis itu membuat api yang tengah berkobar membeku dalam sekejap.

Hinata terbang melewati api yang sudah membeku, begitu kedua kakinya berpijak ke tanah, badan api yang sudah membeku itu hancur menjadi beberapa keping, membuat es yang membekukan api tersebut pecah, dan kini api-api tersebut menjadi bola-bola api kecil yang berserakan di tanah dan masih tetap berkobar. Sepertinya kekuatan api Sasuke sudah bertambah menjadi lebih kuat.

"Tch...!" Pemuda itu mendecih.

Ia sadar kalau iblis yang tengah ia hadapai merupakan iblis yang sangat kuat, tapi Sasuke tetap tak gentar. Pemuda itu mulai menggunakan _**Tsurugi**_ yang sejak tadi dipegangnya. Pedang itu terlepas dari sarungnya, memercikan butiran air hujan yang mendarat mulus pada badan pedang tersebut.

Sebelum Sasuke sempat mengayunkan pedangnya, Hinata sudah mengunci gerakannya. Gadis itu melemparkan beberapa jarum es yang ia buat dari air hujan dengan kecepatan luar biasa ke arah tubuh Sasuke, sehingga membuat pemuda itu terpental beberapa meter darinya.

Sasuke terjatuh ke belakang, tak dapat bergerak sambil memegangi tubuhnya yang terkena beberapa serangan. Ia masih berusaha untuk bangkit.

BRAK!

Hinata mendobrak pintu rumah kediaman Uchiha dan dari dalam rumah itu keluar beberapa lentera yang terbang menuju ke arah Hinata.

"Ku-kurang ajar...!" Sasuke mendesis, tidak menerima kekalahannya. Kebencian semakin membakar di dalam dadanya. Ia kembali mengacungkan katana itu dengan tangan yang bergetar, menantang Hinata.

"Kalau kau menginginkan Ibumu kembali, dan mengejarku, jadilah lebih kuat daripada aku, Sasuke," ujar Hinata dengan nada dingin. Sosoknya melompat ke atas tembok bersamaan dengan belasan lentera yang terbang mengikutinya.

'_Apa? Darimana dia bisa tahu namaku?'_ Kedua manik _obsidian_ itu membulat sempurna ketika sosok iblis tersebut menyebutkan namanya.

"Tunggu!" Tersadar dari rasa keterkejutannya, pemuda raven itu lekas mengejar Hinata yang berlari di atas tembok.

Sasuke tidak mengerti, ada suatu getar rasa ketika namanya disebut oleh iblis itu. Suatu getaran yang sama pada perjumpaan mereka beberapa bulan lalu, dengan suasana rintik hujan yang sama, malam di mana ia kehilangan ibunya.

"Katakan padaku, siapa kau yang sebenarnya!?" Teriaknya dengan gejolak hati yang tak mampu ia bendung. Ada apa sebenarnya ini dengan dirinya?

Hinata terus saja menghindari kejaran Sasuke dan tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Pemuda itu mulai kewalahan mengejar Hinata yang semakin cepat, namun dalam kegelapan, secara samar ia menangkap sebuah benda melingkar pada pergelangan iblis berkimono ungu gelap itu.

Samr-samar, ketika lengan pakaian kimono iblis itu tersingkap oleh angin malam, Sasuke melihat sebuah gelang melingkar pada bagian pergelangan tangan iblis itu. Sekelebat, Sasuke seperti teringat sesuatu yang membuat kepalanya terserang rasa nyeri.

'_Gelang itu... Rasanya aku pernah mengetahuinya...'_ Batinnya merana karena tidak dapat mengingat memori yang berkelebatan di dalam pikirannya.

Sesaat kemudian ketika matanya memandang, sosok itu sudah tidak ada lagi dalam jangkauan matanya. Iblis perempuan itu menyisakan segudang tanya bagi Sasuke. Ada suatu perasaan sesak di dalam dada yang tak dapat ia mengerti. Rindu.

**TBC**

* * *

A/N : Shinigami di sini orang-orang yang memiliki tugas untuk membasmi iblis, dan memiliki kekuatan di atas shaman. Shinigami terdiri dari iblis, manusia dan terkadang gabungan keduanya, Gaara termasuk gabungan keduanya**.  
**

Catatan, Mito, Uzumaki Mito adalah leluhur klan Uzumaki. Ino akan tetap berperan sebagai antagonis di sini, dan tidak hanya sebatas kenakalan remaja biasa. Dia juga akan memiliki kemampuan yang cukup membahayakan.

Naruto, Sai dan Neji jadi memiliki kekuatan six senses pasca kejadian dia atap sekolah itu dan berkat mata batinnya dibuka oleh Sakura. Sementara tambahan Kiba dan Shikamaru belajar dari Sakura.

Seperti yang saya katakan sebelumnya, fic ini remake dari cerita The dark knight and White sorcerers dan merupakan kelanjutan dari fic Only Doll Still Doll (tapi, kalian bisa membaca cerita ini langsung tanpa harus membaca cerita yang pertama). Sepertinya di sini akan banyak hints/slight (silahkan perhatikan bagian warning dkk).

Sekedar info pada ending Only Doll Still Doll, kalian bisa menangkap kalau ada dua sosok berkimono. Salah satunya Hinata.

Saya ingin menampilkan kisah romance secara emosi bukan fisik, dan bila ada masukan atau saran silahkan disampaikan, terutama untuk momen SasuHina.

**T**

**H**

**A**

**N**

**K**

**S**

**For reading and Support!**


	3. Welcome Back, Sasori

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : T Rate/AU/Typo(s)/OOC (maybe)/Hinata-centric/Multi hint

Main Pair : SasukexHinataxSasori

Another pair : NarutoXSakura/Slight NejiXMatsuri/Slight GaaraXMatsuri/Slight GaaraXSakura/Slight SakuraXSasori

Genres : Supranatural/Fantasy/Action/Romance/Angst/Hurt-comfort

**This Time, they should be got their happniness **

**For Hinata Lovers**

**By Devilish Grin**

.

**A Tale Between Light And Dark**

Chapter 2

(**Welcome Back**)

.

**Underworld...**

Di tempat yang lain, Hinata tengah duduk di bangku kebesarannya dengan dikelilingi oleh beberapa orang kepercayaannya. Topeng itu sudah terlepas dari wajahnya, memperlihatkan kedua sorot lavender yang tengah memandang belasan iblis di hadapannya, membungkuk penuh hormat, juga memancarkan ketakutan saat tatapan mereka bertemu pandang dengan mata sang pemimpin.

"Sekarang jelaskan padaku. Siapa yang telah memerintahkan kalian untuk menyerang manusia dan berbuat seenaknya di luar perintah Mito-_san_?" Tanyanya dengan nada tajam.

Iblis-iblis itu terdiam dengan tubuh bergetar takut. Semuanya membisu tak ada yang berani menjawab pertanyaan dari Hinata yang jelas-jelas merupakan pemimpin mereka. Gadis indigo itu mengernyit. Sebegitu takutnya kah mereka pada sosok tersebut, sampai menyebutkan namanya saja mereka enggan.

"Aku tanya kalian sekali lagi, siapa yang menyuruh kalian melakukan pemberontakan!?" Hinata menaikkan _volume_ suaranya. Ia memukul pegangan bangkunya yang terbuat dari lapisan emas dan membuat bangku tersebut membeku seketika.

Hanya sekali melihat saja sudah ketahuan kalau Hinata sedang marah. Matanya menatap tajam satu-persatu iblis-iblis yang telah berhasil ia bebaskan dari kurungan lentera. Ah, dia tidak akan segan memusnahkan mereka saat ini juga kalau sampai tidak bisa diajak bekerjasama dengannya. Kehilangan 11 iblis pemberontak bukan masalah untuknya.

"Ka-kami... Jujur kami juga tidak tahu, siapa, ta-tapi..." Seorang iblis akhirnya berani buka suara. Dengan takut-takut ia mencoba menjelaskan kepada Hinata. "Tapi dia dikenal dengan sebutan _**Blue Demon Butterfly**_," ungkapnya mengenai iblis pemberontak yang menjadi pimpinan mereka.

Hinata terdiam dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah empat sosok berjubah hitam yang berdiri di sebelahnya, seolah mempertanyakan mengenai iblis tersebut.

"Sebenarnya dulu ada seorang iblis dengan kekuatan kupu-kupu biru, tapi dia sudah lama meninggalkan komunitas semenjak kekasihnya terbunuh," jawab salah satu dari mereka sambil mengingat-ingat. Maklum saja, kejadian itu sudah sangat lama, bertepatan saat Hinata masuk ke dunia manusia.

"Namanya adalah Konan, sang iblis biru," timpal sosok lainnya.

* * *

**Di Pusat Kota Konoha**

* * *

Seorang gadis berkimono biru gelap tengah berdiri di balik kegelapan malam bersama dengan beberapa sosok di kiri dan kanannya. Gadis bertudung itu tampak dikelilingi oleh kupu-kupu yang memancarkan cahaya kebiruan dan memiliki sayap transparan.

"Jadi, dia sudah kembali?" Wanita itu berbicara dengan iblis-iblis lainnya dengan nada datar.

"Benar. Kami diserang secara tiba-tiba oleh pasukannya." Salah satu dari mereka membenarkan, dan kemungkinan besar mereka sedang membicarakan Hinata juga anak buahnya.

"Sepertinya teman-teman yang tertangkap dibawa pergi olehnya dan aku takut, kalau iblis-iblis itu akan melapor," timpal iblis lainnya.

"Dia hanya seorang gadis kecil dan bukan merupakan masalah besar untuk kita." Wanita berkimono itu tampak meremehkan dari nada suaranya. "Lebih baik kita kembali dan melaporkan hal ini pada Pein," ucapnya memberi perintah pada yang lain.

Satu-persatu sosok-sosok itu melompat berkelebatan dalam bayang-bayang malam lalu menghilang dalam sekejap.

.

.

**Kediaman Uchiha**

Sasuke tengah bersandar pada tembok bagian halaman depan kediamannya sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa nyeri. Memorinya terus berputar ke sebuah masa lalu yang tak dapat ia ingat seutuhnya. Potongan-potongan gambaran masa lalu itu menghantui otaknya, terus, terus dan terus bagaikan sebuah video rekaman rusak.

Gadis itu, surai indigo itu, mata lavender itu, tapi wajahnya masih tampak samar untuk Sasuke. Dia tidak mengenalinya, tapi, sebuah gelang yang melingkar pada pergelangan tangannya, kenapa sama dengan gelang yang mengikat tangan iblis ungu itu. Sasuke tak ingin berspekulasi lebih jauh lagi. Dia berusaha untuk bergerak dan memegang tembok untuk menopang berat tubuhnya sendiri.

"Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Seseorang muncul di hadapannya, menepuk bahunya yang gemetar.

"Itachi-_nii_." Sasuke tersadar kalau di depannya sudah berdiri Itachi bersama dengan beberapa orang polisi Konoha.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Melihat dari wajah adiknya, Itachi tahu, sesuatu telah terjadi.

"Maafkan aku... Aku telah membiarkan perempuan iblis itu mengambil semua 'tawanan'." Sasuke hanya dapat bergumam lemah dengan perasaan yang sangat menyesal.

_Kalau kau menginginkan Ibumu kembali dan mengejarku, jadilah lebih kuat dariku, Sasuke._

Sasuke menggeram, mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat saat teringat ucapan iblis itu kepadanya. Ia berani bersumpah akan membuat iblis berkimono ungu itu membayar semuanya, dan akan dia pastikan, suatu saat nanti mereka akan bertemu kembali.

"Lupakan itu, sekarang bantu aku mengambil obat-obatan, apa kau mengerti?" Itachi tampaknya tidak terlalu mempersalahkan mengenai iblis-iblis yang berhasil direbut. "Keadaan di pusat kepolisian rusak parah karena serbuan para iblis, banyak orang-orang kita yang terluka. Ayah menyuruhku untuk segera membawa ramuan." Itachi menjelaskan keadaan di pusat kepolisian yang berada pada jantung kota Konoha.

"Sasuke, kau dengar aku? Sasuke!" Uchiha sulung itu meneriaki sang adik berkali-kali, karena Sasuke seperti tenggelam ke dalam dunianya sendiri.

"Itachi..." Sasuke tiba-tiba saja menatap sang kakak dengan serius, "Iblis yang datang kemari adalah iblis yang menculik Ibu kita beberapa bulan lalu," ucapnya kembali mengeratkan kepalan tangannya.

Itachi terdiam setelah mendengar penjelasan adiknya. Ada suatu perasaan yang berkecamuk dalam dada, dan tanpa disadari cengkraman tangannya pada pundak Sasuke semakin menguat. Luapan emosi itu bergemuruh dalam dadanya, seolah menuntutnya untuk mencari iblis itu. Bagaimana tidak? Iblis itu telah menculik ibu yang amat disayanginya beberapa bulan lalu, dan iblis itu kembali muncul, tapi disaat dirinya tidak ada. Itachi merasa geram.

"Sasuke..., kalau boleh jujur, aku ingin sekali mencari jejak iblis itu dan memaksanya untuk mengembalikan Ibu kita, tapi..., saat ini banyak yang membutuhkan bantuan kita..."Cengkraman tangan Itachi pada pundak Sasuke berangsur-angsur merenggang. Pemuda itu menarik napas dan menghembuskannya pelan-pelan. "Teman-temanmu di sana juga butuh bantuan, Sasuke," ucapnya seperti ingin mengingatkan adiknya.

Sasuke tersentak, seolah seperti baru saja tersadar. Pemuda itu teringat pada teman-temannya. Sakura, Naruto, Sai, Neji, Kiba dan Shikamaru yang dengan sukarela mengikutinya, bergabung dengan pasukan ANBU. Mereka semua melakukan itu untuk membantu Sasuke mencari ibunya.

"Maafkan aku..." Sasuke membuang wajahnya dari Itachi. Dia merasa agak bersalah karena sempat-sempatnya berpikir egois.

"Nah, baguslah kalau sudah paham!" Itachi tersenyum lebar dan menepuk keras punggung adiknya. "Sekarang bantu aku untuk membawa obat-obatan. Kita harus cepat!" Pemuda itu kemudian berlari memasuki rumah yang kemudian disusul oleh Sasuke.

* * *

**Kembali ke Underworld...**

* * *

Di tempat lain, sesosok tubuh pemuda tengah terbaring di suatu ruangan yang diselimuti oleh kabut es yang begitu dingin. Di sisi pembaringan, ada seorang wanita berambut merah mengenakan kimono putih berdiri, mengecek keadaan pemuda yang terbaring itu.

Wanita itu tak lain adalah Mito yang memang diberi kepercayaan oleh Hinata untuk selalu mengawasi pemuda tersebut. Wajah wanita itu terlihat agak murung saat dirasanya pemuda yang terbaring lelap tak ada tanda-tanda untuk membuka matanya.

"Sigh..., cepatlah bangun Sasori. Hinata membutuhkanmu sekarang," ucapnya sambil menghela napas berat.

Mengetahui ucapannya tidak akan mendapat balasan, Mito memutuskan untuk berbalik, hendak meninggalkan pembaringan si surai merah dan memberikan laporan kepada Hinata.

Saat Mito berbalik, jari-jari pemuda itu gemetar, bergerak-gerak secara perlahan, dan tak berapa lama, kedua manik itu kembali terbuka, bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan. Sasori bangkit dari posisi tidurnya.

"Sa-Sasori!?" Mito berbalik ke arah belakang dan sangat terkejut mendapati pemuda itu tengah terduduk.

Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak, namun ekspresinya berubah menjadi panik dan seketika ia menjadi histeris.

"Mi-Mito-_san_? Kau ada di sini? Baguslah, kita harus menolong Hinata dan teman-temannya!" Sasori memang tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi. Di dalam ingatannya saat ini ia sedang bertarung untuk menolong Hinata.

"Sasori, tenanglah!" Mito berjalan mendekati Sasori.

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu, karena mereka akan menjadikan Hinata tumbal!" Pemuda itu berdiri dari atas tempat tidur esnya, dan dengan tergesa ia berniat untuk meninggalkan ruangan sebelum akhirnya dihentikan oleh Mito.

"Tahan dulu Sasori, coba lihat sekelilingmu." Mito menahan pergerakan pemuda itu, memaksanya untuk melihat di mana dirinya berada sekarang.

Sasori terhenyak saat sadar ia telah berada di ruangan yang cukup ia kenal. Ia telah kembali ke _underworld_, tapi tetap saja ada perasaan yang mengganjal dalam benaknya. Bagaimana caranya dia bisa kembali? Lalu, bagaimana nasib dengan teman-teman Hinata dan Hinata sendiri? Apakah dia berhasil melindungi mereka? Di mana Hinata? Satu-satunya memori yang ia ingat adalah rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba saja menyerang seluruh tubuhnya. Manda telah menghancurkan tubuhnya, kaki, tangan, dada, leher dan perut. Bahkan rasa sakit itu masih dapat ia rasakan.

"Ugh..." Sasori reflek memegangi bagian dada dan perutnya saat mengingat kejadian tersebut dan tanpa sadar sebuah erangan pelan keluar dari bibirnya.

"Sasori?" Mito menatap Sasori penuh tanya. Raut pemuda itu seperti sedang menahan sakit.

'_Tunggu dulu... Tubuhku tidak apa-apa? Tidak ada luka...? Tidak ada rasa sakit seperti yang kupikirkan barusan?'_ Sasori terkejut saat menyadari kalau dirinya sekarang baik-baik saja.

"Mito-_san_, sebenarnya apa ya—" Pemuda itu baru saja ingin mengkonfirmasi apa yang terjadi, tapi kalimatnya terputus begitu ia melihat sosok seorang gadis tengah berdiri di ambang pintu ruangan.

Kedua bola mata berwarna hazel itu memandang ke arah sosok gadis yang sedang memakai kimono ungu gelap. Pandangannya bertemu dengan iris lavender sang gadis yang tak lain adalah Hinata.

Sasori tak mampu berkata-kata selain memandang gadis itu dengan rasa heran, lega yang juga bercampur dengan kekaguman. Hinata seperti memancarkan suatu kekuatan aura yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Sosoknya membuatnya teringat pada Kaguya.

'_Tidak mungkin... Jangan-jangan Hinata sudah...'_ Seperti telah disadarkan oleh pikirannya sendiri, Sasori kini memberikan tatapan yang menuntut sebuah penjelasan kepada Hinata.

"Mito-_san_, tolong tinggalkan kami berdua." Tanpa banyak bersuara, Mito lekas meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, membiarkan sang titisan iblis bulan bersama dengan Sasori.

"Hinata, apa kau su— Hinata?" Sebuah kalimat tanya yang tak lolos seutuhnya keluar dari bibir Sasori, berganti menjadi keterkejutan karena tiba-tiba saja gadis itu menghambur memeluknya, erat.

"_Yokatta_, Sasori-_kun_...," ucap Hinata penuh kelegaan. Rasanya semua beban berat yang dirasanya menghilang semua ketika melihat pemuda itu sudah berdiri lagi di hadapannya.

"Kau tidak tahu kalau aku sangat menantikan hal ini," ucapnya dengan nada lembut, "Aku ingin sekali melihatmu, bicara padamu, juga menyentuhmu seperti sekarang. Kau adalah teman terbaikku, Aka-_chan_..." Sasori tercengang dengan semua pengakuan Hinata.

Untuk sesaat Sasori hanya terdiam dan membiarkan dirinya terlarut di dalam pelukan sang indigo, membawanya jauh ke alam bawah sadar. Aroma lavender yang menjadi ciri khas Hinata mulai menguasai indra penciumannya, juga otaknya. Ini pertama kalinya ia bisa berinteraksi bebas dengan Hinata, dan merupakan suatu kejadian yang luar biasa untuknya.

Iris hazelnya kini terarah pada sebuah gelang yang melingkar pada pergelangan tangan Hinata. Pemuda itu terkesikap menatapnya. Gelang itu seperti sebuah pertanda akan kepemilikan hati sang indigo untuk Sasuke Uchiha.

"Berapa lama...?" Tanya Sasori dengan susah-payah. Hinata melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap pemuda di depannya dengan wajah bingung. "Berapa lama aku tertidur?"

"Satu tahun..."

Dada Sasori langsung terasa sesak mendengar jawaban Hinata. Itu artinya gadis itu sudah berada di dunia iblis dan meninggalkan dunia manusia selama satu tahun? Satu pertanyaan yang sepertinya tak dapat ia lontarkan. Bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Hinata tak mungkin pergi begitu saja meninggalkan orang yang sangat ia cintai, atau— benarkah ia melakukan itu? Apa yang membuat Hinata sampai mengambil tindakan senekad itu?

Greb...!

Sasori tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan sang indigo. Ia pernah berjanji untuk memberikan gadis itu kebahagiaan, dan dia sungguh-sungguh dengan niatnya itu. Dia tak ingin gadis itu terpuruk.

"Hinata, ayo kembali. Kembali ke dunia manusia dan cari Sasuke," ucapnya penuh keseriusan.

Gadis itu tampak terkejut dengan perkataan Sasori yang tiba-tiba merambat, membicarakan Sasuke. Diam-diam ia melepaskan tangannya yang sedang digenggam oleh si pemuda. Hinata mundur satu langkah, sebelum akhirnya ia berbalik memunggungi Sasori. Ia menarik napasnya dalam-dalam dan menghempasnya dalam deru napas yang teratur secara perlahan.

"Sudah terlambat, karena..., aku sudah meminta Mito-_san_ untuk menghapus ingatan semua orang di Konoha mengenai diriku." Kata-kata yang terucap dari bibir Hinata seperti pil pahit yang harus dicerna oleh Sasori dan Hinata sendiri.

Hinata masih berdiri membelakangi Sasori. Saat ini, ia tak ingin pemuda itu melihat raut wajahnya sendiri yang tampak menyedihkan. Dia hanya berusaha tegar menjalani semuanya karena ini adalah keputusannya sendiri. Ia sadar, cepat atau lambat, dirinya pasti akan kembali ke tempat yang seharusnya dan Hinata tidak mau terlena dengan dunia manusia, di mana iblis sepertinya tak seharusnya tinggal.

"Maafkan aku..." Sasori bicara dengan nada yang bergetar. Ia dapat merasakan betapa banyak hal yang telah dikorbankan oleh Hinata, termasuk cintanya.

"Sekarang tidak ada waktu untuk menyesal ataupun melihat ke belakang." Hinata kembali berbalik menatap Sasori. "Aku ingin kau segera memulihkan kekuatanmu dan bergabung kembali. Aku butuh bantuanmu." Hinata benar-benar berubah, setidaknya dia jadi sosok yang lebih tegas, memiliki prinsip dan tidak ada keraguan dari tiap kata yang tercelos pada bibir mungilnya.

"_I am at your service_, Hime-_sama_," balas Sasori menyatakan kepatuhannya terhadap Hinata. _'Mungkin hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan sementara, tapi aku berjanji akan mempersatukanmu dengan Sasuke suatu saat nanti,_' tambahnya dalam hati.

* * *

**Back To Konoha**

* * *

Sasuke bersama dengan Itachi sedang membantu para polisi yang terluka akibat dari serangan para iblis sebelumnya. Awalnya pemuda itu sempat khawatir dan panik memikirkan bagaimana nasib teman-temannya. Tapi setelah datang ke tempat kejadian dia merasa sedikit lega, karena semuanya tidak mengalami luka serius.

"Aw, aw, aw! Pelan-pelan sedikit Sakura!" Di pojokan sana terlihat Kiba tengah merintih saat bagian kakinya dibalut perban oleh Sakura.

"Kau itu, bisa diam sedikit tidak? Makanya jangan bergerak terus!" Sembur Sakura dengan nada galak. Meski demikian, gadis itu sebenarnya perhatian. Dia hanya kesal Kiba terus menggerutu.

"Sakura, kemana Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji dan Sai?" Sasuke menghampiri kedua orang itu dan menanyakan keadaan temannya yang lain.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mereka ditempatkan di wilayah yang berbeda..." Sakura terdiam sejenak. Tiba-tiba saja dia jadi memikirkan keadaan keempat remaja itu, terutama Naruto. Pemuda itu suka sembrono dalam segala hal dan ia khawatir kalau sesuatu terjadi padanya.

"Hei, Sakura. Kenapa malah diam? Lukaku kapan dibalut?" Kiba mendengus sambil menunjuk ke arah kakinya yang belum selesai diperban.

"Issh, dasar bawel!" Sakura dengan gemas memukul kaki Kiba yang sebelahnya dan Kiba kembali mengaduh, merasa pahanya jadi panas karena pukulan Sakura.

"Kalian berdua ini..." Sasuke mendengus melihat kelakuan kedua temannya, tapi tak lama pemuda itu tersenyum tipis—SANGAT TIPIS— sampai tak ada yang menyadari senyumannya.

.

.

Para polisi lain mulai berdatangan ikut memberi bantuan, dan suasana menjadi semakin ramai dengan kedatangan Tsunade, juga Jiraiya, dua orang _**shaman**_ yang amat disegani di Konoha. Keduanya datang bersamaan dengan Naruto, Sai, Neji, juga Shikamaru.

"Tsunade-_sama_! Jiraiya-_sama_!" Serempak kepolisian yang ada di sana memberikan rasa hormatnya kepada Tsunade dan Jiraiya.

"Untunglah kerusakan di kota tidak terlalu parah." Tsunade menghela napas lega saat melihat kondisi di pusat kepolisian tidak separah dari apa yang ditakutkannya. _'Gadis itu menepati janjinya,' _ucapnya dalam hati, bersyukur kepada Hinata yang sudah bersedia membantu.

"Yah, kami tertolong berkat pasukan iblis lain yang entah mengapa ikut bergabung dan membantu kami," ucap seorang wanita berambut coklat yang memiliki _mark_ segitiga terbalik seperti Kiba muncul, mendekati Tsunade dan Jiraiya.

"Aku sudah tahu itu," balas Tsunade sambil sedikit tersenyum, membuat Jiraiya merasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan wanita itu dari balik senyumnya.

"Sepertinya kami terlambat untuk sampai ke sini." Sebuah suara memaksa mereka semua untuk mengalihkan pandangan ke arah depan.

Dari kejauhan tampak ada dua sosok yang tengah berjalan mendekat. Seorang pemuda bersama seorang gadis dengan pakaian serba hitam, menapaki tiap langkahnya ke arah gedung kepolisian.

"Tak kusangka, sampai _**shinigami**_ pun juga datang kemari." Jiraiya terkejut mendapati kedua _shinigami_ yang _notabene_ dikenalnya itu sampai ikutan datang. Pastinya rencana penyerangan besar-besaran ini sudah masuk ke telinga para shinigami sehingga mengutus Gaara dan Matsuri untuk datang.

"Tapi, tak biasanya kau terlambat, Gaara. Apa ada sesuatu yang menghalangi?" Jiraiya setengah mencibir, berharap Gaara akan marah dengan kata-katanya. Jujur saja, dia merasa bosan melihat _shinigami _itu selalu memasang ekspresi datar yang menurutnya tidak sopan.

"Kami sempat bertarung dengan dua iblis. Salah satunya adalah Mito, iblis rubah dan seorang lagi yang baru kulihat, tapi sepertinya Mito sangat melindungi iblis berkimono ungu itu," jawab Gaara secara detail.

"Jadi kau bertemu dengan ibis berkimono ungu itu?" Sasuke langsung bernapsu begitu mendengar iblis dengan kimono ungu. Perasaanya langsung membuncah.

Matsuri secara reflek teringat akan pertarungannya yang tidak seimbang. Tangannya mengepal erat pada katananya dengan perasaan menyesal. "Seandainya saja aku jauh lebih kuat," bisiknya dengan nada lirih, tak terdengar oleh siapa pun.

"Sepertinya kami jauh lebih beruntung, _un_!" Terdengar sebuah suara yang berasal dari atas.

Masing-masing dari mereka segera menengadahkan kepala dan melihat di atas mereka ada seekor burung rajawali berukuran cukup besar tengah melayang sambil mengepak-ngepakkan sayapnya yang lebar dan membuat hembusan angin malam bertiup di sekitarnya. Tak jelas ada siapa di atas punggung burung itu, tapi samar-samar mereka menangkap ada tiga sosok yang berdiri di atas burung tersebut.

"Bagaimana kalau kita tanyakan padanya, _un_?" Dari balik ketinggian mereka mendapati surai keemasan yang tersibak oleh tiupan angin. Ada sosok seseorang berdiri di sana sambil memegangi tubuh seseorang yang kemudian dilemparkannya ke bawah.

Semakin lama mereka dapat melihat jelas sosok yang dilempar ke bawah itu memiliki tubuh dipenuhi oleh luka dan ada beberapa tusukan benda tajam di sekitar lengan, bahu dan kakinya.

BRUKH!

Tubuh itu terjatuh, mendarat keras pada permukaan aspal yang kasar dan berbatu. Keadaan hening sesaat, masing-masing dari orang yang ada di sana menatap ngeri kepada sosok pemuda berambut hijau yang diam tak bergerak. Masih hidupkah ia? Hanya itu pertanyaan yang melintas dalam benak masing-masing yang ada di sana.

"Hei! Kau sudah gila, ya, melempar orang seenaknya saja!" Kiba tanpa basa-basi lagi langsung merutuk dan menyumpahi sang pelempar.

"Lebih baik kau diam dan lihat saja, _un_!"

Kiba merenggut kesal, rasanya dia ingin sekali menancapkan gigi-gigi taringnya ke kepala sosok yang bicara dengannya itu, tapi ditahannya. Kini pandangannya beralih ke arah sosok pemuda yang terjatuh tadi. Tubuhnya mulai bergerak dan hal ini membuatnya keheranan. Bagaimana mungkin ada manusia yang masih bisa bertahan setelah dilempar dari ketinggian seperti itu? Ditambah lagi ia mengalami luka yang cukup parah.

"Ughh..." Pemuda berambut hijau itu mulai mengerang kesakitan. Perlahan-lahan ia terbangun dan serempak beberapa orang polisi yang berdiri di sekitarnya langsung menjaga jarak.

"Uhuk... Uhuk..." Pemuda itu memuntahkan cairan merah kehitaman yang pekat dari mulutnya. "_Chikuso_...," geramnya sambil berusaha berdiri, "_DEIDARA TEMEEE_!" Makinya sambil memandang ke arah atas.

Selepas umpatan itu keluar dari mulutnya, dari atas sana muncul paku-paku besi dengan kecepatan tinggi langsung menerjang tubuh sang pemuda tanpa ampun. Membuatnya kembali terkapar dengan tubuh dipenuhi paku besi disertai dengan darah segar yang mengalir. Sontak semua yang melihat hal itu bergidik ngeri.

"Bre-brengsek..." Pemuda yang terkena serangan itu ternyata masih dapat bicara.

"Di-dia masih bisa bicara meskipun sudah terkena serangan seperti itu!" Salah seorang polisi terlihat keheranan. Seharusnya pemuda itu sudah mati sejak tadi ia dilemparkan pertama kali.

"Dia pasti iblis, ta-tak salah lagi!" Timpal polisi lainnya.

Para polisi itu semakin mengambil jarak sejauh-jauhnya dari sekitar pemuda tersebut.

Tap! Tap!

Akhirnya kedua sosok itu melompat turun dari atas sana.

"_Ara-ara_. Lebih baik kau bicara atau kami akan memusnahkanmu sekarang Aoi!" Ancam seorang gadis yang kemudian berjalan mendekat. "Katakan siapa dalang dibalik penyerangan ini!" Gadis itu mengacungkan sebilah pedang ke arah si pemuda yang sudah tak berdaya.

"Hehehe... Uhuk... Uhuk..." Pemuda itu sempat terkekeh sebelum akhirnya kembali terbatuk memuntahkan gumpalan darah berewarna hitam. "Pelakunya adalah..., Hinata, _Tsuki no aku_...," ucapnya menyebutkan nama Hinata.

'_Ini tidak mungkin!'_ Tsunade merasa tak percaya dengan pengakuan iblis itu.

"Tsunade, kau kenapa?" Jiraiya melirik ke arah wanita yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak kecil itu dengan perasaan aneh.

"Tidak ada." Wanita itu hanya menggeleng, tapi Jiraiya tidak bisa dibodohi begitu saja. Ia sempat melihat raut keterkejutan yang tampak pada wajah Tsunade sesaat tadi saat nama Hinata disebut. Pasti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikannya berkaitan dengan Hinata.

"Kami sudah cukup mendapat informasi darimu, _un_," pemuda pirang itu tersenyum aneh, "sekarang saatnya kau pergi ke neraka, BANG!" Sambungnya kemudian dan secara tiba-tiba terjadi ledakan.

DHUAR!

Tubuh laki-laki berambut hijau itu meledak dan menjadi serpihan-serpihan potongan daging kecil yang berceceran ke mana-mana, termasuk bagian dalam organ mahkluk tersebut, juga darahnya yang mengenai beberapa orang polisi.

'_Dia kejam sekali...'_ Sakura menelan ludah. Pemuda pirang itu benar-benar bisa melakukan aksi sadis seperti itu bahkan tanpa mengedipkan mata sedikit pun.

"Selanjutnya, aku akan membuat nasib Hinata sama seperti itu, _un_," ujarnya seraya menyeringai sesaat, dan setelahnya ia kembali melompat ke atas bersama sang partner, menaiki punggung burung yang masih setia menunggunya dan kedua sosok itu menghilang dari balik kegelapan langit malam.

"Aku ingin bicara dengan kalian semua." Tsunade tiba-tiba saja merasakan suatu firasat buruk. "Sementara kalian, pulanglah. Terima kasih atas kesediaan kalian membantu." Tsunade mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke juga teman-temannya, menyuruh mereka untuk pulang. Baginya sudah cukup bantuan yang diberikan oleh anak-anak itu dan ia tak mau mereka terlibat lebih jauh ke dalam permasalahan yang bisa saja mengancam nyawa mereka.

"Tapi kami juga ingin tahu apa yang terjadi, juga iblis yang bernama Hinata itu!" Sasuke merasa tidak terima disuruh pulang begitu saja.

"_Otoutou_, tenanglah." Itachi menepuk pundak adiknya. "Masalah ini serahkan pada kami. Aku berjanji akan menceritakannya padamu, jadi sekarang kalian pulanglah." Pemuda itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Ugh..., baiklah..." Itachi tersenyum saat sang adik tidak mendebatnya.

* * *

**Sementara itu Konoha Underworld**

* * *

Hinata tampak sibuk sedang mengatur iblis bawahannya dengan memberikan mereka masing-masing sebuah misi untuk mencari seorang iblis dengan julukan _blue demon_ tersebut, juga seseorang yang bernama Konan.

Sasori dan Mito hanya memantau dari kejauhan, melihat setiap gerak-gerik Hinata dan tiap perkataan tegas yang keluar dari bibir gadis yang sudah bertransformasi menjadi seperti sekarang ini. Sasori tentu saja merasa takjub juga kagum melihat perubahan drastis Hinata. Namun, ada segurat rasa sedih yang mampir ke dalam benaknya.

"Aku tak menyangka Hinata bisa seperti ini...," ucapnya dengan tatapan lembut yang mengarah pada gadis itu.

"Hinata memang telah banyak berubah, tapi hatinya tidak," balas Mito seraya mengangguk kecil. Sedikit banyak dia setuju dengan ucapan Sasori. Gadis itu dengan cepat dapat beradaptasi di lingkungan para iblis yang seolah menyiratkan kalau seharusnya sejak dulu gadis itu tinggal di dunia para iblis.

"Heh..." Sasori tersenyum tipis. Dia tahu apa maksud perkataan Mito. Hinata masih sangat mencintai Sasuke, terbukti dari gelang yang masih dipakainya sampai saat ini.

"Apa kau tahu kenapa Hinata terlihat begitu berjuang keras dalam masalah ini?" Tanya Mito secara tiba-tiba dan Sasori hanya menggeleng lemah. Pemuda itu kini berbalik menghadap ke arah Mito di belakangnya.

"Saat pertama kali tiba di sini, Hinata..." Mito tersenyum dan pandangannya menerawang ke atas.

"_Atashi wa, otagai o wakaru suru koto ga deki itsunohika ningen to akumataidesu..." (Aku ingin suatu saat nanti, iblis dan manusia bisa saling memahami)._

Mito mengulangi kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Hinata mengenai harapannya itu. Sasori tersenyum dan ia kembali berbalik memandangi Hinata.

'_Kau memang tak berubah,'_ bisiknya dalam hati.

**TBC**

**T**

**H**

**A**

**N**

**K**

**S**

**For Reading :D**


	4. The Lovers Story

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : T Rate/AU/Typo(s)/OOC (maybe)/Hinata-centric/Multi hint

Main Pair : SasukexHinataxSasori

Another pair : NarutoXSakura/Slight NejiXMatsuri/Slight GaaraXMatsuri/Slight GaaraXSakura/Slight SakuraXSasori

Genres : Supranatural/Fantasy/Action/Romance/Angst/Hurt-comfort

**This Time, they should be got their happniness **

**For Hinata Lovers**

**By Devilish Grin**

.

**A Tale Between Light And Dark**

Chapter 3

(**The Lovers Story**)

.

**Konoha High School**

Kejadian semalam akhirnya menjadi topik hangat dan perbincangan ramai di mana-mana, salah satunya di sekolah Konoha, di mana pagi ini semua murid maupun guru-gurunya tengah membicarakan kejadian penyerangan iblis yang terjadi semalam.

"Sasuke, semalam itu memang benar ya, para iblis menyerang pusat kota dan wilayah sekitarnya?" Tanya salah seorang murid ketika berpapasan dengan Sasuke dan teman-temannya.

"Hei, buat apa kau tanya-tanya? Sudah, jangan ganggu Sasuke dan urus saja urusanmu sendiri." Kiba dengan cepat menanggapi pertanyaan anak itu dan bukannya menjawab, tapi ia malah menyuruh murid laki-laki itu untuk pergi.

Yah, hal ini sebenarnya yang membuat Sasuke selalu uring-uringan sejak pagi ketika membahas masalah iblis semalam. Sasuke masih merasa kesal saat teringat pada iblis berkimono ungu yang ia temui di kediamannya. Makanya Kiba tak ingin ada orang lain yang menyulut kemarahan pemuda itu.

"Huh, Kiba kau sombong sekali mentang-mentang sudah berteman dengan _four prince_!" Dengus murid itu seraya memasang wajah masam.

"Apa maksudmu bicara begitu padaku, hah? Sudah sana pergi atau taring-taring ini akan menancap di tubuhmu!" Pada akhirnya Kiba yang tersulut emosi, dan mengancam murid itu sambil menunjukkan gigi-gigi taringnya yang entah mengapa sejak dia berlatih bersama Sakura, gigi-gigi tajam itu mulai bermunculan.

"Hiiiiy~ Kiba kau menyeramkan! Jangan-jangan kau iblis!" Murid itu bergidik ngeri pura-pura ketakutan. Setelah meledek Kiba, ia pun lekas pergi meninggalkan rombongan _four prince_.

"Dasar menyebalkan!" Gerutu Kiba. Menyesal, kenapa dia tidak menggigit anak itu saja tadi.

"Sudahlah, Kiba, jangan terpancing. Lebih baik kita masuk ke kelas," ujar Neji menahan Kiba.

* * *

**Kelas 2-A**

* * *

Perbincangan yang sama di dalam kelas pun sama seperti halnya di luar. Mereka membicarakan iblis, iblis dan iblis. Sebenarnya topik mengenai iblis sudah bukanlah hal asing lagi di Konoha sejak beberapa bulan lalu. Berita hangat mengenai para iblis dimulai dari hilangnya seorang wanita berusia 40 tahun di kediaman Uchiha yang konon katanya diculik oleh wanita berkimono dan wanita itu bukanlah seorang manusia, melainkan iblis.

"Tch...!" Sasuke yang baru saja duduk di bangkunya merasa sangat kesal. Berberapa kali pemuda itu mendecih.

Pembicaraan yang terjadi di kelas secara tak langsung membawa Sasuke kembali berkelana ke masa lalu, di mana malam itu ia kehilangan ibunya dan dirinya sama sekali tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Hal ini harus kembali terjadi saat ia harus berhadapan langsung dengan iblis itu. Sasuke sama sekali tak bisa melakukan apa-apa dan dia merasa kalau dirinya sangat lemah (meskipun diakui oleh ayah dan kakaknya dia mengalami kemajuan).

"Hah, mereka itu sampai kapan mau membicarakan masalah iblis terus," gerutu Naruto saat menyadari hampir seisi sudut kelasnya berdengung nama 'iblis' yang disebutkan pada tiap pembicaraan oleh teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Hn, mana aku tahu!" Ketus Sasuke. Tangannya bergerak cepat menyambar sebuah buku cetak sekolah dengan asal dan membukanya.

Sasuke membuka halaman buku tersebut sembarangan dan mulai membacanya. Semua itu ia lakukan semata-mata untuk mengalihkan gemuruh emosi yang sudah menumpuk di dalam batinnya, juga untuk melupakan mengenai iblis berkimono itu. Demi Tuhan sehari saja otaknya tak bisa lepas dari iblis perempuan tersebut. Iblis itu telah membuatnya berjuang keras untuk menjadi _shaman _yang kuat, sekaligus membuat gurat rasa sakit yang ia sendiri tak mengerti. Segudang pertanyaan muncul dalam otaknya dan membuatnya ingin tahu lebih dalam mengenai identitas iblis tersebut.

Sasuke merutuki dirinya sendiri. Lagi-lagi pikirannya terbang ke arah iblis itu, dan suara-suara yang terdengar di dalam kelas membuatnya semakin tenggelam. Dia malah jadi tidak bisa konsentrasi untuk membaca.

BRAKH!

Pemuda itu menutup bukunya dan kasar dan membantingnya ke atas meja, membuat Naruto nyaris melompat karena terkejut dan sukses membuat keadaan di dalam hening sesaat, setelah akhirnya murid-murid kembali berbicara, meneruskan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

"_Teme_, jangan membuatku kaget begitu!" Naruto mengelus dadanya. Hampir saja ia kehilangan nyawa karena ulah Sasuke.

"Diam saja, _dobe_!" Balas Sasuke kesal.

Ia kembali membuka buku itu secara kasar dan acak. Suasana kelas pada pagi hari selalu membuatnya tidak nyaman. Ia ingin segera belajar, dan ngomong-ngomong kemana Kurenai? Bukankah ini sudah lewat dari 20 menit dari jam pelajarannya?

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak!" Baru saja Sasuke memikirkan wanita yang menjadi wali kelasnya itu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara _familiar_ masuk ke dalam pendengarannya.

"Selamat pagi, _sensei_!" Balas para murid yang secara serempak langsung menghentikan obrolan mereka.

"Maaf ya, hari ini saya datang sangat terlambat. Semalam saya tidak bisa tidur," keluh Kurenai sedikit bercerita pada murid-muridnya.

"_Sensei _tidak bisa tidur, pasti karena takut dengan iblis yang menyerang kota semalam, ya?" Celetuk Ami sok tahu.

Wanita itu hanya menanggapi Ami dengan sebuah senyum tipis. Tentu saja ia tak bisa tidur. Siapa sih, yang bisa tidur sementara kau tahu nyawamu terancam, karena sewaktu-waktu iblis-iblis itu bisa saja tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam rumah, menyerang bahkan membunuhmu? Berterimakasihlah pada semua _shaman_ di kota yang telah memagari rumah-rumah penduduk dengan pelindung, sehingga mereka aman di dalam rumah (meski tak menjamin 100%).

"Sudah, jangan membahas tentang iblis lagi. Kita mulai saja pelajarannya."

"Baik, _sensei_."

Sasuke sedikitnya bisa bernapas lega, karena ia tak perlu lagi mendengarkan gosip para iblis.

* * *

**Underworld Konoha**

* * *

Di dunia sana Hinata terlihat sedang terduduk setelah menyelesaikan semua urusannya. Satu-persatu sosok-sosok berjubah hitam itu sudah tidak ada tempat. Masing-masing dari mereka telah mendapat tugas langsung dari sang pemimpin, Hinata. Setelah keadaan hening, Mito dan Sasori mendekati Hinata yang sedang menghembuskan napasnya berkali-kali.

"Tidak mudah ya, menjadi Ketua dan memimpin banyak orang?" Kedatangan Sasori dan Mito mengejutkan gadis bersurai indigo yang tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya di bangku.

"Karena itu aku membutuhkan kalian berdua untuk mendampingiku," ucapnya seraya tersenyum tipis pada kedua sosok yang amat dipercayainya.

"Apa ada yang bisa menjelaskan kepadaku mengenai situasi yang kita hadapi sekarang?" Sasori melirik ke arah Hinata dan Mito secara bergantian.

Jujur saja, sejak ia bangun dari tidur panjangnya, ia sama sekali belum tahu apa-apa mengenai kondisi di _underworld_ juga Konoha. Tapi ia dapat merasakan sedang terjadi sesuatu yang membuat hubungan antara para penduduk Konoha dan para penghuni _underworld_ kian memanas.

"Terjadi pemberontakan di _underworld_, dan kami sedang mencari siapa yang menjadi dalang di balik semua ini." Mito memberi penjelasan pada Sasori, "Dia berhasil menghasut sebagian iblis dan membuat mereka membelot dari peraturan yang telah dibuat oleh Hinata. Saat ini kami mencurigai seorang iblis bernama Konan dengan julukan _blue demon_," sambungnya secara terperinci.

"Jangan katakan mereka yang memberontak menyerang manusia, dan karena itu hubungan penduduk di Konoha juga 'penduduk' _underworld_ menjadi meruncing?" Entah mengapa Sasori langsung mendapatkan firasat buruk. Mito memberikan anggukan sebagai jawaban atas dugaan Sasori.

"Saat ini aku sedang menyuruh beberapa orang untuk menyelidiki Konan," tambah Hinata menjelaskan.

"Mengenai iblis bernama Konan dengan julukan _blue demon_ itu..., rasanya aku pernah mengetahuinya..." Sasori tampak mengerutkan dahinya sambil mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat masa ratusan tahun lalu.

"Benarkah?" Sontak kedua perempuan yang ada di sana mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Sasori.

"Sebenarnya dulu aku juga hanya mendengar ceritanya saja dari beberapa orang di istana," jawabnya setengah tak yakin juga. "Dulu sekali orang-orang sering bercerita tentang _fairy blue_ yang menjadi iblis dan dikenal dengan nama Konan, _the blue demon_, atau _blue butterfly demon_. Julukannya itu didapat karena setiap kemunculannya selalu disertai dengan kabut biru atau kupu-kupu berwarna biru," sambungnya menceritakan sebuah cerita lama pada masa ratusan tahun lalu di mana saat itu dirinya masih hidup sebagai manusia.

"Jangan-jangan...!" Mendadak saja air muka Mito berubah.

"Mito-_san_, ada apa?" Hinata menatap tajam ke arah Mito. Wanita itu seperti baru menyadari sesuatu.

"Sepertinya aku tahu iblis biru ini dan motifnya melakukan semua ini," jawab Mito dengan sedikit tertunduk. Hinata dapat menangkap ada segurat rasa menyesal yang terukir pada wajah pucat wanita berambut merah itu. Menyesal karena apa? Entahlah, Hinata juga tidak tahu. Apa mungkin di masa lalu Mito pernah berbuat kesalahan pada Konan?

Jeda. Mito terdiam sejenak untuk mengambil napas, sementara Hinata dan Sasori sama-sama terfokus pada sang wanita berkimono putih. Menunggu sambungan ceritanya.

"Konan..., dia menjalin hubungan dengan seorang manusia bernama Yahiko, dan hubungan keduanya tidak direstui dari kedua pihak..." Hinata merasa terenyuh, hatinya bagai diremas-remas setelah mendengar ucapan Mito barusan.

'_Manusia dan iblis memang tidak bisa bersatu dan akan selalu menuai pertentangan...'_

"Keduanya selalu bertemu secara sembunyi-sembunyi, hingga pada suatu hari keduanya tertangkap dan diadili... Konan terluka parah..."

'_Tidak akan pernah ada akhir bahagia untuk manusia dan iblis..., begitu 'kan...?'_

"Yahiko berhasil membawa pergi Konan dari kemarahan penduduk, tapi keadaan Konan sudah terlanjur kritis... Yahiko akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencari sebuah batu murni yang berada di hutan bambu demi menolong Konan..."

Mito terdiam sesaat ketika dirasanya Hinata tidak mendengarkan ceritanya.

"Hinata-_sama_...? Apa anda mendengarkan?" Tanyanya yang membuat gadis itu seperti tersentak dari alam pikirannya sendiri.

"Aku mendengarkanmu, Mito-_san_," jawab Hinata dengan sikap yang tetap tenang, "lalu, apa? Apakah Yahiko berhasil menemukan batu itu untuk Konan?" Tanyanya penasaran. Dia jadi merasa tertarik untuk mengetahui kisah cinta antara Konan dan Yahiko, iblis dan manusia, seperti kondisinya saat ini.

"Itu dia masalahnya, batu murni yang dicari Yahiko adalah batu kemuliaan iblis milik Kaguya-_sama_, milik anda Hinata-_sama_..." Mito mengalihkan pandangannya sesaat. Ada sorot kesedihan juga rasa bersalah dari kedua bola matanya. "Aku yang sedang menjaga batu itu terpaksa harus membunuh Yahiko...," ucapnya kemudian.

'_Sudah kuduga, pada akhirnya iblis dan manusia memang tidak akan pernah bisa bersama..., seperti perasaanku yang tak akan mungkin sampai pada Sasuke. Seharusnya sudah sejak lama aku mengubur perasaan ini...'_

"Kemungkinan besar, Konan datang untuk membalaskan dendam kematian Yahiko, benar begitu?" Suara Sasori kembali membuyarkan pikiran Hinata mengenai Sasuke.

"Aku rasa begitu." Mito mengangguk cepat.

"Berarti sekarang semuanya sudah jelas, dan tinggal satu masalah, di mana kita bisa mencari Konan." Hinata menangkupkan sebelah tangan pada dagunya sambil memasang mimik serius.

"Aku rasa, aku tahu tempatnya." Untuk yang kesekian kalinya kedua perempuan dengan pakaian tradisional khas Jepang itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sasori.

"Cerita yang dulu sering kudengar, Konan sering sekali muncul di danau dekat istana."

"Dengan kata lain, kalau istana tempatmu berada adalah sekolah Konoha yang berdiri sekarang, itu artinya..."

"Yah, kau benar. Konan pasti berada di bukit belakang sekolah Konoha." Sasori mengangguk, membenarkan dugaan Hinata.

"Kalau begitu, tunggu apa lagi? Kita harus segera ke sana," sambar Hinata dengan cepat dan bergegas berjalan menuju ke arah pintu ruangan tersebut.

Sasori sempat tersenyum melihat Hinata yang begitu bersemangat. Hinata memiliki sikap tenang, pendiam, tegas, namun terkadang naif. Tapi justru sifat-sifatnya itulah yang membuatnya percaya kalau Hinata pasti bisa mengemban tugas sebagai seorang pemimpin di **Konoha underworld**.

"Sasori, aku ingin kau ikut aku, dan Mito-_san_ tolong jaga tempat ini selama aku pergi," ucapnya seraya menggerakkan kedua tangannya membuka pintu.

Gadis itu berlalu dengan cepat membuat Sasori harus berlari untuk menyusulnya.

* * *

**Bukit belakang sekolah**

* * *

Kembali ke dunia nyata, atau lebih tepatnya di bukit belakang sekolah di mana di tempat itu terlihat sekelompok anak sedang bermain kejar-kejaran.

"Konohamaru, jangan jauh-jauh! Nanti kau bisa tersasar!" Seorang pemuda pirang tengah meneriaki seorang bocah berumur 8 tahun yang bernama Konohamaru dan merupakan kerabat dekat ayahnya.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah hapal jalannya!" Anak yang diberi nasehat itu tak mau mendengar dan malah sengaja berlari semakin masuk menelusuri semak-belukar.

"Eh, Konohamaru tunggu!" Tak lama kedua anak lainnya ikut berlari menyusul Konohamaru.

"Arrggh, _kuso_! Kalian jangan berlari jauh-jauh!" Naruto berteriak frustasi dan terpaksa harus berlari menyusul anak-anak nakal itu. Sungguh menjaga anak kecil bukanlah suatu pekerjaan mudah.

Kalau bukan karena Iruka, mungkin Naruto tidak akan mungkin mau ditugasi untuk menjaga anak-anak itu pergi ke bukit belakang selepas pulang sekolah. Dia ingin segera sampai ke rumah dan menikmati semangkuk ramen kuah kesukaannya.

"Mereka benar-benar payah," gumam seorang anak kecil lain yang menatap ketiga temannya yang sudah berlari jauh dengan dikejar oleh Naruto dengan ekspresi datar.

"Hn." Sasuke mendengus malas. "Ayo kita susul mereka." Pemuda raven itu berjalan menelusuri jalan setapak sambil menggenggam tangan anak kecil yang bernama Inari.

.

.

Mereka berjalan semakin ke dalam hingga tiba pada sebuah danau kecil yang ada di bukit tersebut. Konohamaru berteriak kegirangan dan langsung berlari ke arah danau. Anak itu segera menginjakkan kakinya pada tepian air danau, melompat-lompat senang, membuat percikan air danau terlontar ke arah Naruto dan yang lain.

"Ah, Konohamaru! Kita di sini bukan untuk bermain air, tapi untuk mengumpulkan bunga dan serangga, tugas dari Iruka-_sensei_!" Omel Moegi dengan perasaan jengkel.

"Huh, iya-iya." Konohamaru bersunggut-sunggut kesal.

Anak kecil itu kemudian berjalan ke arah tepian sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Naruto dan Sasuke sesaat tersenyum menghadapi tingkah bocah-bocah itu. Terselip sebuah rasa hangat dalam benak Sasuke, teringat akan kenangan masa kecilnya sendiri, namun rasa hangat itu berubah menjadi ketegangan yang menjalar saat dia merasakan aura yang berbeda di sekitar mereka.

'_Ga-gawat...! Aku merasakan hawa iblis!'_ Batinnya panik saat merasakan kekuatan iblis di dekat mereka. Pemuda itu segera mengedarkan kedua matanya yang sudah berubah menjadi merah.

"Naruto, kita harus waspada! Ada hawa iblis yang begitu kuat sedang mendekati kita!"

"Aku juga dapat merasakannya."

Sontak anak-anak kecil yang sedang bersama mereka segera merapatkan tubuhnya masing-masing ke Naruto dan Sasuke dengan ketakutan.

Greb...!

Inari, anak yang berada di dekat Sasuke secara spontan menggenggam erat pada pakaian Sasuke dengan tangan bergetar. Sasuke mengerti sekali apa yang dirasakan anak kecil itu, karena pasca penyerangan para iblis yang sering melanda Konoha tiap malamnya membuat Inari kehilangan kedua orang tuanya, dan sekarang anak itu berada di bawah asuhan keluarga Uchiha.

"Mereka semakin mendekat. Lebih baik kita cari tempat aman untuk bersembunyi."

.

.

Setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke dan Naruto segera membawa keempat anak itu untuk bersembunyi di sekitar danau. Dari hawa kekuatannya saja, kedua pemuda itu dapat merasakan ada beberapa iblis yang datang, sementara satu orang iblis sedang mendekat ke arah danau tempat mereka berada sekarang. Jangan salah sangka dulu, mereka berdua tidak takut kalau memang diharuskan untuk bertarung, tapi saat ini keduanya lebih mencemaskan keselamatan empat anak yang sedang mereka bawa. Takut kalau terjadi apa-apa disaat pertarungan terjadi, dan bersembunyi di tempat yang aman merupakan opsi terbaik saat ini.

Mereka menanti dari balik semak-belukar yang tumbuh subur di sekitar area danau dengan perasaan cemas sekaligus penasaran, kira-kira iblis seperti apa yang akan muncul? Apa mungkin iblis penunggu danau, atau iblis lain yang sekedar ingin singgah di sana?

Tak berapa lama, sosok yang ditunggu muncul juga. Sesosok perempuan berkimono ungu dengan topeng _**tengu**_ sedang berdiri di tepian danau. Hembusan angin menyibakkan beberapa helai indigo panjang sosok itu dari tudung kepalanya yang besar.

'_Dia...!'_ Sasuke menggeram dalam hati.

Ia sungguh tidak menyangka akan kembali bertemu dengan iblis itu. Luapan emosi yang bercampur aduk dalam hatinya kembali bergejolak. Marah, kesal, sakit, penasaran, dan yang terakhir yang paling tak ia mengerti, adalah rasa rindu. Kenapa rasa itu muncul dalam hatinya? Perasaan hampa karena merindukan seseorang dengan jelas dapat ia rasakan.

'_Sial...!'_ Sasuke memegang dadanya yang terasa nyeri, seakan-akan emosi-emosi itu dapat melompat keluar dan ia siap meledak kapan saja.

"Hei, Sasuke, tenanglah!" Bisik Naruto menepuk pundak pemuda itu. Entah kenapa dia melihat Sasuke seperti hilang kendali sesaat tadi.

"Maaf...," gumam Sasuke dengan sangat pelan dan mungkin tidak terdengar oleh yang lainnya.

Sosok itu masih berdiri di sana dan sepertinya belum ada tanda-tanda gadis iblis berkimono itu akan pergi dalam waktu dekat. Mungkin dia betah berlama-lama di sana, atau bisa saja dia sedang menunggu iblis lain. Sasuke yang memandanginya semakin merasa terjerat dalam pesonanya yang anggun, juga misterius. Pun, Naruto yang kini menatap sosok itu kian dalam. Manik _sapphire_-nya tak dapat berbohong kalau ia juga merasakan suatu rasa yang berbeda dengan iblis itu.

"Wah, tak kusangka akan bertemu dengan iblis di sini, padahal niatnya aku hanya ingin menjemput Sasuke dan Inari." Sasuke sangat terkejut saat melihat Itachi ada di sana, sama halnya dengan Naruto.

"_Te-teme_, apa yang dilakukan Itachi-_nii_ di sana?" Naruto sempat mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua iris langitnya sebelum pandangannya teralih pada sang kawan.

"Mana aku tahu itu, _dobe_!" Ketus Sasuke dengan cuek.

"Kita sama sekali tidak berkepentingan, pergilah!" Jelas dari nada suaranya, sang iblis tidak suka dengan kehadiran Itachi di dekatnya.

"Bagaimana, ya? Rasanya sayang sekali melepaskan iblis sepertimu." Itachi diam-diam menyeringai. Sepertinya dia enggan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu dengan tangan kosong, dan memang sudah hakikatnya _shaman_ dan iblis harus saling berseteru.

"Naruto, kau di sini jaga anak-anak," ujar Sasuke secara tiba-tiba.

"O-oi _teme_, kau mau apa?" Naruto sedikit terkejut karena Sasuke keluar dari semak-semak tempat persembunyian mereka dan berlari menuju ke arah Itachi.

Pemuda itu tak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Ia terus berlari mendekati Itachi sambil berteriak, "Itachi! Dia adalah iblis yang menculik Ibu kita!". Melihat kedatangan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba membuat iblis berkimono ungu yang tak lain adalah Hinata itu terkejut. Batinnya kembali meradang karena dia harus bertemu dengan pemuda yang sedang ingin ia lupakan.

"Hoo, jadi kau?" Itachi menatap tajam ke arah sang iblis dengan kedua mata berwarna merah, serupa dengan warna mata yang kini dipancarkan Sasuke. Kedua pemuda Uchiha itu sedang dalam _mode_ untuk bertarung, tapi sayangnya Hinata sama sekali tak berminat untuk menghadapi keduanya.

"Sepertinya sekarang aku punya alasan untuk menyerangmu." Dalam sekejap lingkaran api kini tengah melingkar di sekeliling iblis itu.

Hinata yang terkurung api berdiri tenang di tengahnya. Ketika lingkaran api itu semakin mengecil, ia menyibakkan lengannya, membuat lengan kimono yang ia pakai ikut tersibak seiring dengan gerakan tangannya.

Zinnnnnnnggg!

Dalam hitungan detik, api besar itu kini telah berubah menjadi es dengan bentuk bagai _staglamite_ yang tak beraturan. Sasuke mendesis dan berkata, "sudah kuduga dia akan melakukan hal itu," sambil memandang kesal, bahkan api yang dibuat Itachi pun dapat dibekukan juga.

"Hebat juga, tapi tidak akan semudah itu." Itachi tersenyum sesaat dengan wajah kalem.

Crack!

Es yang telah membekukan api itu mulai retak secara perlahan-lahan.

CRASH!

Hingga akhirnya es itu pecah dan serpihannya saling berhamburan ke segala arah.

Dari balik es yang pecah itu, api kekuatan milik Itachi berkobar dan warna api yang tadinya merah berubah menjadi warna biru keputihan, dan itu merupakan kekuatan api tingkat ketiga yang sedang dipelajari oleh Itachi.

"Kekuatan yang kuat, tapi masih belum sempurna...," balas Hinata memberikan sedikit pujian pada Itachi.

Mendadak area di sekitar mereka jadi diselimuti oleh kabut dan hawa dingin mulai menjalar masuk ke dalam tubuh, sampai terasa juga ke dalam sendi-sendi. Perubahan cuaca ekstrim yang terjadi pada wilayah itu tentunya dapat dirasakan oleh semua mahkluk hidup yang tinggal di sana, termasuk Sasori yang saat itu berada pada sebuah danau kecil lainnya.

'_Ini kekuatan Hinata..., apa dia sedang bertarung? Aku harus segera menyusulnya.'_ Sasori dapat dengan cepat menyadari situasi yang sedang dihadapi Hinata. Pemuda itu bergegas meninggalkan tempat di mana ia seharusnya menunggu sang iblis biru.

**TBC**

**T**

**H**

**A**

**N**

**K**

**S**

**For Read :)**


End file.
